


John Sheppard Can't Follow Orders

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boredom, First Kiss, Gay Chicken, M/M, Puddlejumpers, Stranded, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is bored. Stranded on a puddlejumper a day from rescue with only McKay for company, he struggles to think of a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard Can't Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



"This," John declared. "This is absolutely how I wanted to spend my weekend."

"Would you stop complaining for just one second?"

"One elephant. Because being trapped in a broken down shuttle a day from the nearest Stargate with only _you_ for company..."

Rodney dug a new notch into his brow and moved another crystal, experimenting. He still had hopes of getting the puddlejumper working, not that Sheppard seemed to have any interest in shutting up and leaving him to get on with it. "You're not exactly sunshine and rainbows to be around right now either."

"Oh I forgot. I should enjoy being stranded with you."

McKay scowled, balling his hands into fists and stepping away from the console before he was inspired to actually smash something. "You know what? I'm tired of you - all of you - belittling me, talking down to me right to my face. I'm a human being."

"Lies."

"I am. And I don't appreciate the way you talk about me."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "As if you don't give as good as you get."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Say it ain't so."

"I'm serious!"

Sheppard spun in the seat lazily, leaning it as far back as it went. He was bored. Even with Rodney being so entertaining, there wasn't much you could do in a jumper with just two people. Wasn't much you could do anywhere with just two people.

"Are you listening to me, Sheppard?"

The answer was 'No, not really.' Still, John was puzzling away at how he could ever survive a whole day (and then one more after they got the jumper working again) alone with Rodney McKay. How he'd ever survived time alone with him was the real mystery.

"Okay," he said at last, and sat forward.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, we'll play chicken for it."

"I don't get it."

"You get one thing, I get one thing. No argument. The one who loses is the one who backs down first. So you want me to treat you like a human being, I can do that. But now you have to do something I tell you to do."

"And if I do I get another turn, right?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, so what's first?"

"Oh, I dunno. Stop trying to fix this thing and get over here."

"That's two things." Rodney said, and closed the console up, staying where he was. His eyes scanned back and forth over Sheppard, considering him the same way he might approach a logic problem. "Okay, I have it. Shut up. Don't say anything unless it's your turn."

Sheppard opened his mouth, then closed it again, and Rodney brightened like he'd been given an early birthday present. He came over, sitting in the co-pilot's chair, and shook his head when John went to speak again. "No way, not your turn."

John scowled, then shrugged and slumped back in his chair again.

"Okay, now kiss me."

"What the hell, Rodney?"

"It's not your turn. You don't get to talk."

"I do so! Nobody said anything about kissing guys!"

"So that means I win, right? I mean you're breaking the rules _and_ you're chickening out..."

That did it. John scowled, pulling himself forward slightly. "I'm not chicken, I can do it."

"Good, then start by zipping it."

Sheppard faltered for a second, like he didn't know how to handle actually being quiet. His jaw twitched and his brow creased, and he fidgeted on the edge of his chair for a second before leaning in and pecking McKay on the cheek.

"You kiss like my sister."

Sheppard opened his mouth to protest again, and McKay snapped his fingers and thumb together in a silencing gesture.

"You forfeited your turn. Is that really the best you've got? Kiss me again, only this time do it like you're kissing a hot prom date. Use your imagination."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, then much to Rodney's surprise lunged across and grabbed him by the jaw, pressing in to slam a hard kiss to Rodney's lips entirely out of nowhere. It was no sort of shy kiss, there was the rough edge of Sheppard's stubble, the hard press of his tongue plunging into the slightest space when McKay tried to catch his breath, and then he was being _kissed_ , and no way could he say that Sheppard kissed like his sister after this. It was practically _obscene_.

By the time Sheppard drew back, looking victorious, McKay was panting, his head swimming. He flopped back in his chair.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked, at last.

"You kissed your prom date like that?"

"Yeah. You didn't?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It's your turn," he admitted, after a moment.

"In that case," Sheppard grinned. "How about you show me how you'd have done it?"


End file.
